


Más que un festival

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [31]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, post 13x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Tony no entendía la fascinación de Ziva con Eurovisión, pero ella y la niña lo veían como mucho más que un festival





	Más que un festival

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por el hecho de que ayer fue Eurovisión y ganó Netta, la representante israelí. Simplemente, me he preguntado cómo se lo tomaría Ziva y, dado que me niego a aceptar ~~el fanfic malo~~ su muerte, he escrito otro poquito más de mi pareja favorita. Es una continuación oficiosa de _Cerrando el círculo_ , _Constantes_ y _Fauda No More_ , pero se puede leer de forma independiente.

—¿A qué hora acaba este circo? Va a ser un poco tarde para que Tali…

La mirada homicida lo invitó a callarse. No, no iba a ser un poco tarde para que la niña se acostase. Si Ziva se mostraba tan firme, el toque de queda de su hija quedaba anulado.

—No tienes ni idea, Tony. La final de Eurovisión es una vez al año, no nos la podemos perder.  
—¡Yo quiero verlo,  _ abba_ ! ¡Quiero ver a Netta!

Sacudió la cabeza y sintonizó el canal donde emitían aquel concurso trasnochado que jamás comprendería. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué pintaba Israel participando en una competición supuestamente para europeos, pero, si ya admitían a Australia y Céline Dion había ganado años atrás con Suiza, lo más probable era que al año siguiente se presentase un afroamericano de Milwaukee representando a Camboya y arrasase.

Se sentó junto a las chicas, que ya habían tomado posiciones. La mesita de café tenía su mantel para no mancharse y sobre ella habían distribuido toda clase de aperitivos y un par de botellas de refresco como si aquello fuera una final de mundial de fútbol, otra de esas aficiones de su ninja que tanto le costaba asumir. La solitaria lata de cerveza sería para él aunque fuese 0’0, Ziva no quería ni tocar el néctar de lúpulo y cebada hasta que el canijo de nombre aún por determinar asomase su cabezota DiNozzo-David al mundo. Las negociaciones estaban siendo duras, pero Eli parecía haber sido descartado ya y Ari nunca había formado parte de la lista.

—No es por ponerme puntilloso, pero, ¿Israel no está en Asia?  
—La Corporación de Radiodifusión Israelí forma parte de la Unión Europea de Radiodifusión. Llevamos participando desde el cuarto puesto de Ilanit en 1973. Además, te recuerdo que en las competiciones deportivas participamos con Europa y que nos odian porque saben que somos casi imbatibles en baloncesto—le espetó Ziva con retintín—. Y si no te apetece estar aquí, siempre puedes marcharte a otro cuarto. Seguro que hay por lo menos una frase de la trilogía  _ El padrino_ que no te sabes todavía de memoria.  
—¿Ya sabes que es una trilogía? Te estoy convirtiendo.

Ziva le hizo una pedorreta y sirvió un vaso de limonada a Tali, que agitaba un banderín con la bandera israelí mientras salían al escenario las cuatro bellezas trajeadas encargadas de conducir la gala. Reconoció una de ellas y supo que Ziva también al oírle mascullar “mira esta”. Se trataba de una de las protagonistas de esa serie supuestamente basada en la división angelina del NCIS que tantas risas e indignación les había provocado las veces que se la habían encontrado cuando zapeaban. De verde no estaba mal, pero nunca tendría madera de auténtica agente muy especial. Desconectó un poco del espectáculo, acarició la tripa de su asesina preferida y se mentalizó para aguantar el desfile de horteras trasnochados cuya música sería lo menos importante.

Durante la presentación de los participantes, sus chicas demostraron su capacidad pulmonar y sus ganas de fiesta agitando sus banderitas y aplaudiendo como si estuvieran en el auditorio de Lisboa. Al ver a la representante del país de la estrella de seis puntas, Tony puso una mueca. Por mucho que todas las apuestas la situaran en lo más alto o al menos en el podio, su visión era muy distinta.

—¿Y esta es la favorita? ¡Pero si parece la prima otaku de Abby! Entiendo que a lo mejor a ella y a McFriki pueda agradarles, pero se supone que esto es para otro público, ¿no?  
—Cuánta incultura. Claro que es la favorita, solo Chipre se puede interponer entre Netta y la victoria, pero yo creo que no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Por fin se van a acabar los veinte años de travesía en el desierto después de que Dana Internacional venciese. Adivina quién formó parte de su detalle de seguridad en Birmingham.  
—¿En serio?  
—Tengo fotos—Sonrió ampliamente.  
—¿Sí,  _ imma_ ? ¿Tú estuviste en Eurovisión también?  
—Protegiendo a una cantante, cariño. ¡Y ganamos! Ese año ganamos también.  
—¡Bien! ¡Israel, Israel!

Conque de ahí salía la pasión de Ziva por aquel espectáculo desfasado. Se lo había advertido al descubrir que compartía lecho con una eurofán acérrima: como estadounidense, era genéticamente incapaz de apreciar aquella colección dantesca de excesos y cursilería. Ziva apeló a sus raíces italianas y lo arrastró a tragarse esa locura. El año anterior había podido escabullirse, pero ahora que su patria adoptiva tenía posibilidades reales de triunfar, tendría que aguantarlo.

Terminados los prolegómenos, era hora de dar paso al primer participante, que procedía de Ucrania. Nada más oír el país, Ziva instó a Tali a decirle la capital y señalar tanto el territorio como su ciudad principal en un mapa. Su niña pasó la prueba con honores, ambos la felicitaron y Tony se decidió a sacarles punta a las actuaciones para hacerlas más digeribles. Por lo pronto, ese Drácula de baratillo no le llegaría a Bela Lugosi ni a la suela del zapato y, aunque se suponía que cantaba en inglés, la letra le parecía indescifrable. Los siguientes participantes eran presa fácil, igual que le resultó sencillo mofarse al preguntarse en voz alta qué pensaría el Führer al levantar la cabeza y ver quién representaba a su querida Austria. Al menos esa canción era pegadiza, no le importaría que quedara entre las mejor valoradas. Tali, por su parte, se enamoró del vestido-pantalla de la cantante de ópera estonia y declaró que quería que “la princesa” fuese segunda.

—¿Segunda? ¿Y quién quieres que gane?  
—¡Netta,  _ abba_ !—exclamó, ofendida—¡Vamos a ganar!  
—Netta habla de mujeres fuertes y en contra de los abusones. Supongo que te parece bien, ¿no?  
—Las mujeres fuertes me encantan. Y no lo digo solo por Lady Helen Mirren.

Hostilidades enterradas, Ziva ya estaba contenta. Se apoyó contra su costado, protestó airadamente cuando un espontáneo se coló y fastidió la actuación de la participante británica y coincidió con Tali: los vikingos noruegos eran mejores que la Barbie báltica. Tony no tenía una opinión firme, pero le gustó la puesta en escena moldava, muy de vodevil, de cine clásico, con unos ropajes que no habrían desentonado en  _ Los caballeros las prefieren rubias_ . La música en sí no valía mucho, su pronunciación producía grima, pero el número resultaba entretenido. Tras un plagio sueco de Michael Jackson y unos húngaros que gritaban mucho, llegó el gran momento.

Que él supiera,  _ Toy _ no había sonado mucho en su casa, pero sus dos chicas favoritas se la sabían de pe a pa. Moviendo sus banderitas y bailando desde el sofá, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a hacerle los coros a la pizpireta israelí que podía alzarse con la victoria. Casi tan apasionadas se mostraron cuando hizo acto de aparición la representante chipriota, pero para abuchearla. Ziva la tachaba de cruce barato de Beyoncé y Shakira, le demostró que ella era capaz de mover mejor la cintura y las caderas a pesar de estar de siete meses y regresó a su sitio a tiempo para disfrutar de la pieza italiana, aunque “disfrutar” no le pareció a Tony la palabra más adecuada. El país de la bota no ganaría, aunque había golpeado en lo más hondo con aquel tema sobre el terrorismo sin caer en la ñoñería absoluta.

—Es bonita—observó cuando terminaron. Mandíbula prieta, Ziva asintió.  
—Mucho—Tragó saliva, carraspeó y se volvió hacia Tali. A Tony le fascinaba lo rápido que se reponía cuando se trataba de ocultarles su pasado y su sufrimiento a la la niña—. Cariño, ya han terminado, ¿vemos a quién votamos?  
—¡A Netta!

Ziva le explicó que no era posible, pues se hallaban en Israel y no podías votar a tu representante estando en tu tierra. Podría parecer injusto, pero a la larga era una forma de equilibrar las oportunidades de todos los concursantes. De lo contrario, siempre ganarían los países con mucha población, como Alemania o Rusia, que en esta ocasión ni siquiera había alcanzado la fase final. La fórmula, sin embargo, no satisfacía a Tali, quien frunció el ceño de forma gemela a como solía su madre.

—¿Hay muchos israelíes fuera de Israel?  
—No muchos—contestó Tony.  
—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a ganar?  
—Porque nuestra canción es la mejor de todas.  
—¿ _ Nuestra_ canción?—Ziva arqueó las cejas. Tony asintió.  
—No puedo ser el único de la familia que no disfruta con este espectáculo lamentable. Mi voto es para Italia, pero lo que digáis vosotras.  
—Italia, sí.  
—¡Nooooo, yo quiero los vikingos!  
—Pues tú los vikingos y papá y mamá Italia, ¿vale?  
—Tony, ¿estás seguro?  
—Claro. Es solo una noche al año y hay que acabar con esta travesía en el desierto internacional de Dana. O algo así.

Ziva sonrió, murmuró un agradecimiento y envió ambos mensajes. Solo quedaba aguantar el aburrimiento mientras se terminaban las votaciones y se repetían tropecientas veces los mismos cortes de las actuaciones para entretener. También se asomó por ahí el ganador de la anterior edición, que a Tony le pareció insípido. Aficionarse a Eurovisión sería duro, ya daba por descontado que habría cosas que jamás entendería ni pretendería entender. Mientras pudiera disfrutar en familia, lo demás resultaría irrelevante.

Las valoraciones de los expertos enfurecieron e inquietaron a Ziva. La flamante candidata de su país debía conformarse con la medalla de bronce, mientras que Austria encabezaba la clasificación. Tony trató de apaciguarla, que el bebé se llevara tantos sobresaltos por un simple concurso no podía ser bueno.

—No es solo un concurso, es una cuestión de orgullo. Y el primer embarazo fue peor, te lo aseguro.  
—Pues quiero que este vaya bien. Va a ir bien, ya verás. Y el resto del embarazo, también.  
—Queda el voto del público. Esperemos que la gente sepa apreciar las cosas buenas.

Así fue, la opinión popular coincidía con la de su otra mitad. Aguardó a que Netta hubiera vencido matemáticamente y zarandeó con suavidad a Tali, quien se había quedado adormecida. Al oír las buenas noticias, la niña se puso loca de contenta y hubo que recordarle que no se saltaba en el sofá. Se había aupado con la victoria, las últimas puntuaciones ya no importaban. Las aguantaron sin ocultar su alegría y al fin, coronada como ganadora, Netta salió a repetir su número y sus cacareos. Con todavía más entusiasmo que en la primera actuación, Tali y Ziva se pusieron a cantar e imitar los movimientos gallináceos y Tony se les unió, lo de menos era saber lo que hacía.

—¡Ja! Te he convertido. ¡Lo sabía!  
—Como decían las Spice Girls, no cantes victoria.


End file.
